projectpantheonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter: FINAL ((KETER))
Themes associated with Keter, the final sephirot, include the infinite, the sublime, the source of creation, invisibility, and wisdom (or knowledge) beyond human comprehension. It has been referred to as "the most hidden of all hidden things". Though in the early stages, I will attempt to show the culmination of the Synaxis' plan, which has succeeded at this time (i.e. the creation of a new god via the sacrifice of humanity to the tradesmen) The monolith at the center of the AKASHIC begins to stir. Pieces of its exterior flake off and tumble into the pit like so much as paint chips. Below this, we see light shine through-- a mass of gears and cogs, appearing as if made of glass, churning just behind the surface. Soon, more of the monolith has crumbled away, and its wake a new form emerges. A face is appearing now, then a body-- it is Fatima, seated in an iridescent throne of light and glass, moving, whirring, defying all sense of geometry. Are you God? DIRAC: No, but we still keep in touch. I got a call from her last Sunday. Are you God? JUPITER: I am what you made me. Are you God? JUDE: When you've seen into what I have, you'll understand. Are you God? DUNHILL GIRL: I still remember the sound. FX SYNAXIS 1: Behold! Our new god! Our new vessel! Rejoice! The end is here at last!! SYNAXIS (in unison): In this we are reborn. Though the last ripple of light may flicker and fade before us, we will endure. MARIA: Is this what you wanted? The apocalypse? JUDE: This is simply a means to an end. It's time we returned home. Below a thick canopy of trees, a group of rebels make their escape. Their combat boots slog through thick rivulets of mud and tendrils of vines; their hearts and lungs are exhausted. Somewhere, in the distance, dogs and men can be heard, in equally guttural and aggressive tones, barking commands. Pan upwards, a helicopter is flying overhead, its search light rolling across the trembling roof of foliage, as if to divine something significant in the runes of the forest. A soldier, clean and in professional gear, takes a shot at a rebel from behind a tree. The rebel is wounded, and falls into the arms of none other than Maria, La Bruja. She and her comrades drag the wounded rebel behind a crest formed of mud and roots, and attempt to hide for but a moment. The blood is oozing now, and the rebel pleads with Maria. He is fearful, but sees confidence and courage in Maria's eyes. Maria places a single hand over the wound, and then with a sort of ethereal grace, passes her fingers across it-- in the wake of her touch, the flesh of the rebel is fused back together, and the bleeding seems to clot. The rebel's face is white in color, beads of cold sweat forming at his brow; but he is more comfortable, more at peace than he was a minute ago. The fellow rebels take a moment from returning fire, and look upon Maria's work. Truly, she is La Bruja. BARRETTE: screen Let's start at the beginning, shall we? Cut to Maria and Barrette in the asylum. What is Magnasanti? Listen. And I will speak. See. And I will appear. Know. And I will be. You praise me, and do not even know. Your worship is powerful, booming, and at times serene. It is at once a torrent, and in others, a rivulet. It is the sum total of your earthly experience-- emotions emptied into an unfathomable sea, immaterial. This is your supplication. And now, or what I can translate as now, when it is really history and future, forever, unending, I am presented with a final sacrifice. A most glorious holocaust-- an offering. I drink in that which is mine-- the last of sentient life on earth. Before, I had no need for a name, for there was nothing to discern myself from the rest of my domain. I simply was and am. Yet, here, amongst you, in these brief, fleeting moments, before I welcome you back into the fold, there is a necessity for a name. I am The Luciphage. A group of ten Second Wave Manipulators descend from the sky. Category:Chapters